


'Tell me now 'cause I believe in something I believe in us...'

by Odd_birds_and_booksellers



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_birds_and_booksellers/pseuds/Odd_birds_and_booksellers
Summary: Hailey and Jay have a late-night discussion about the recent developments in their relationship.
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	'Tell me now 'cause I believe in something I believe in us...'

It’s late when they finally get out of the precinct, they’re the last to leave, even Voight had headed out before them, mumbling something about a meeting with Miller before he left. It was only when Hailey catches Jay shutting off his computer from the corner of her eye that she looks up meeting his gaze, watching as he makes his way around to her desk. Taking his usual seat on the edge of the wood in front of her, kicking her chair lightly so it wheels back. “Let’s go home...all this...” he gestures to the mess littering her desk. “It can wait till Monday.” 

She wants to protest knowing she won’t sleep well tonight anyway so she might as well stay and finish up but as she sees the exhaustion that’s written across his face in the dim light her resolve crumbles. His eyes are pleading with her to come home with him and she doesn’t have the heart to tell him no, so she simply nods as she stands, leaning over him to shut off her own computer when he grabs her wrist gently. “I know today was tough Hailey but I’m right here you know.” His voice is gentle, his eyes searching hers his thumb softly stroking across her pulse point like he’s confirming to himself that she’s here in front of him. He’d been doing an undercover buy when it had gone south and she’d lost eyes on him for a brief second, only hearing the gunshots from inside the warehouse. Her heart had practically lept from her chest as she’d gone barrelling into the building, Atwater close behind her, relief spreading through her when she saw Jay was the one doing the shooting. Even though nothing major had happened her mind had been plagued by the images of him lying bloody on the floor for the rest of the day. It wasn’t just her partner she could lose anymore, it was everything, her whole future seemed to be wrapped up in him, she wouldn’t survive losing him. 

Hailey smiles softly trying to keep the dark images at bay as her lips seek out his. They’ve never kissed at work before, they have strict rules to keep their relationship separate from work, but right now she can’t wait to be in the safety of one of their apartments. She had been longing for more than a comforting shoulder brush all day. 

She follows him mindlessly as they gather their stuff heading out towards his truck, they don’t utter a word to each other the whole time, they don’t have to. As Jay slips out of the car park heading toward his place. She contemplates bringing it up, sharing the images rushing through her mind, but before she has a chance Jay speaks up breaking their silence.

“Hey, you wanna stop at the store and get some bits for tomorrow?” He grabs her hand intertwining his fingers with hers as he lays them on the console between them.

Hailey frowns, they had the weekend off though Hailey was seriously considering heading back in tomorrow so she could finish her paperwork, she was sure they had no plans. It wasn't like they could do much considering the current state of the world. “Tomorrow?”

“Mhmm, we’re gonna need to eat at some point right? As much as I enjoy takeout we can’t live off pizza forever.”

Forever. That word set her heart thumping, she turned her head to face him, his eyes trained on the road like he hadn’t even noticed he’d said forever. Sure it was probably a brush off comment to him but to Hailey, it was something, an indication of what he wanted. Jay wasn’t the most upfront with how he was feeling, especially when it came to using his words, and usually, that worked fine she could read him easily when it came to working, and now she had their nights together to let him show her how he really felt but she couldn’t help but wonder if he was as scared as she was today, wondered if he’d thought for a second their life together was over before it really had begun.

“We could go tomorrow...it’s late, you’re tired.”

“Oh no...tomorrow I have no intention of letting you get out of bed let alone the apartment.” She watches that classic Halstead smirk spread across his face as they pull up at a red light, shooting a wink in her direction. 

Hailey can feel the heat rising against her cheeks as she rolls her eyes at him. 

She hops out of the cab of his truck as they come to a stop, thankful the cool Chicago air could cool her blush as Jay trails along behind her, throwing one arm around her shoulders as they headed towards the entrance. He grabs a cart on the way in and Hailey follows him as he throws a couple of breakfast essentials in. She can’t help but marvel at how domestic the whole thing was as they casually mused over what to eat tomorrow. At some point they split up Hailey heading towards the sugary crap aisle at least that’s what Jay calls it as he goes to grab some beer. When she finally relocates Jay he’s standing by the tills chatting away with some guy Haileys pretty sure she doesn’t recognise. 

She comes up behind him, quietly dropping her stuff into the cart. She watches as the guy pauses noting Hailey's appearance as Jays turn towards her. “Hailey...this is Tom Crooks, he was Will's best friend in high school,” Jay informs her as Hailey nods shooting a friendly smile towards the guy even though it’s probably barely noticeable under her mask. 

“Tom this is my...” Jay's words falter as he looks between the guy and Hailey, they’d been dating a month but they’d never come across having to introduce each other to anyone outside of work, it’s not like they got out much and when they did they pretty much knew most people in each other lives already, no one questioned seeing them together. Jay looks conflicted, almost guilty as Hailey raises her eyebrows at him. “This is my girlfriend Hailey.” He finishes seeming satisfied with his answer as he turns back towards the guy.

Tom nods at the pair before bidding his goodbyes, promising to catch a beer with Jay and Will when the world returns to normal. 

Hailey feels a pit forming in her stomach as he replays Jay's words; they way he hesitated to call her his girlfriend, this wasn’t her. She was usually calm and collected and sure of herself she didn’t question her relationship like a teenage girl with her first boyfriend, but with Jay, it was different almost as if it meant more then before, she wanted it more than she’d ever wanted anything. 

She’s quiet as they head back to the car, leaving Jay to throw the shopping in the back as she slips into her seat. Jay surprises her when he doesn't immediately head towards his side, instead, he yanks her door open, making her jump as he leans up, his arms wrapping around Hailey's waist pulling her to the edge of her seat. His lips find hers hungrily, his tongue tracing across her bottom lip and Hailey was all too happy to grant him entrance as she buries her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck. 

Hailey’s minds ablaze when they finally break apart, instantly missing the feel of Jay's lips against hers.

She can hear the loud thump of her heartbeat vibrating in her ears as the noise of the parking lot starts to filter in. Jay's arms tighten around her, the second his green gaze comes into sight she feels safe all the worries in her mind are put to rest. His warm breath fanning her face a constant reminder that he wants her like she wants him and that despite all odds they’re here together. 

They stay this way for a moment both taking each other in, a silent conversation only them two could understand. It’s not until a car horn honks in the background that they break apart.

“Probably not the best place to make out during a global pandemic hey?” He smirks, as he steps back, shutting her door, a huge smile plastered across his face. How is that she can barely hear a word over her heartbeat but he’s cracking jokes like he hadn’t just stolen all the air from her lungs, she wasn’t even sure what had brought the kiss on.

“Hailey?” Jay's voice brings her out of her thoughts, his hand placed against her thigh as he tries to gain her attention. “You’re really in your head right now.” 

“What are we doing?” The words tumble from her lips without warning. Blame it on the lack of oxygen. “Me and you...”

“Going home?” He guesses one eyebrow raised as he rubs his hand across her thigh. 

“I just wanna know we’re on the same page.”

Jay frowns staring at her ludicrously like he’s unsure why she’d even ask. “We're on the same page...we’re always on the same page Hails. What’s brought this on?” 

Hailey shrugs, placing her hand against his on her leg. “We just haven’t done much talking...yeah wipe the smirk off your face Halstead, it’s just you looked a little pale admitting I was your girlfriend back there and I mean we never really defined this, I guess we both just assumed.”

He nods understandingly, a soft smile on his face as he takes her hand in his, pressing a kiss to the back of her hand. “Hailey I’m doing everything I can to not freak out and look like a complete dork in front of you at all times, I was pale because I didn’t know what you wanted me to say, I didn’t wanna overstep.”

Hailey’s eyes widen in surprise as she leans in closer to his touch. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Jay lets out a low chuckle. Leaning over he presses a quick peck against her lips. “Hailey I’ve been into you for so long and my mind hasn’t quite computed that we’re actually together yet.” 

His eyes are sparkling as he pulls back and Haileys not sure this is the same man she’s worked beside for four years. “You never showed any indication that you felt that way until the pub last month.”

“Me? What about you?”

“I...I made my feelings clear.”

“No...” Jay shakes his head, he seems so sure and it’s surprising to Hailey to realise that despite priding herself in being fluent in Jay Halstead when it came to her she wasn’t quite sure she could read him at all. 

“Yes, you’re just too stupid to notice.” Hailey shakes her head giving him a pointed look. If only he knew how many times the words were on the tip of her tongue. Late nights together when she knew one more whisky would’ve sent her over the edge, or in the frantic moments after he’d been shot where all she wanted to do was beg him to stay with her, in the hospital with the constant reminder that they don’t have all the time in the world, or back in New York where his broken voice over the line made her feel safe. That night in the bar with the world falling apart around them, when she just couldn’t take it anymore, couldn’t waste another second without him knowing and thank god she had. “I was gonna tell you, last year in the hospital I wanted to say something but your phone rang. I dunno why I didn’t tell you that before but today with shooting it just reminded me of sitting in that waiting room and thinking you might never know. ” She admits squeezing his hand tightly as a single tear escapes her. 

“Why didn’t you try again?”

“Why didn’t you try at all?” Hailey shoots back, releasing his hand as she furiously wipes away her tears. 

“That’s fair. I guess...I was scared. Scared of risking everything we already have, I mean Hailey you’re my lifeline I’m not sure what I'd without you. I was in a really dark place when we met and I’m not sure I’d be out of it if I didn’t have you.”

“Of course you would be. Don’t let anyone but you take credit for what you’ve overcome.” Hailey swallows hard, she can feel her eyes begin to water again at the mere thought of giving up Jay if this whatever they’re starting ends badly she could lose him completely, no bullets required. “We’re risking a lot huh?” She whispers, pulling out a loose thread of her jeans. 

“Hey.” Jay's voice is quiet and she can feel him lean closer his hand coming to cup her cheek tilting her head up so her eyes can meet his. “I never said it wasn’t worth the risk.” His lips find hers easily. It’s different from their earlier eager kiss, it’s slow and lazy, and she’s not sure it’ll ever be enough. 

When they break apart she can’t fight the smile that spreads across her face. They’re smiling like lovesick teenagers, all giggly like they can’t possibly hold in the happiness that seems to be radiating from them. Before she knows it Jay is pressing a sloppy kiss against her cheek, making her let out an uncharacteristic squeal as she pushes him away. His hand tangling with hers as he turns back in his seat, one hand on the wheel. “It’s me and you Hailey. If anyone can make it work, if I believe in anything it’s us.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for coming and reading. I'm new to writing Hailey and Jay I'm still working on getting their characters right but I'm trying. Anyway, I'm over on Tumblr @blonde-freckels and I'd love some prompts.


End file.
